User talk:Loleil
Spammer Hello, I'm just repoting this anonymous user, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/87.169.252.39 , for spamming the forums. -Sophia (talk) 19:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Very late to the party, but thank you for the report! 04:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC) InfoBox Hey, I looked through the manual of style and can't find anything about this: are there guidelines set up regarding the infobox (or transformer box or whatever it's called) and how it should be laid out? I know there's a discussion going on about appearances http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Guideline_additions?t=20131216192426, but I don't see anything about the order each of the fields should be in. For example, when I add in |notes does it matter where in the list I put it? Kelcat (talk) 16:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :No but it helps the (regular) editors when they edit a page to find the missing information, etc quickly. Similarly the categories of an article are listed in a specific order. All this stuff does not have any influence on the articles themselves so they cannot be part of the rules, but it's a good guideline which helps both you as well as other editors. 16:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :: That makes sense that there's no formal guideline, but yeah, my thinking is that it helps to have some type of at least informal order. I'm assuming when the template was originally created that an order was set up there--is that available on the wiki anywhere? It would be nice to have, at least for my own reference because there have been a few times where I've duplicated the notes field because I didn't notice it was already in the list but not yet filled out. I like to be consistent with my own edits, but I've been pretty haphazard about this. Kelcat (talk) 17:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Template:CreatureTransformer, Template:ItemTransformer, Template:CharacterTransformer, are some of them. However keep in mind that most template documentations are not up-to-date. 17:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hey Kelcat! As Viktoria suggests, the template pages themselves provide a good source of how fields should be organized, and if you're not sure if a field is already in the infobox CTRL + F is a lifesaver. 21:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::That works, thank you both for the help! Kelcat (talk) 21:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Abusive troll Hi! Reporting an abusive troll: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/206.47.94.81 -Sophia (talk) 21:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Sophia! 21:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Report of a threat 206.47.94.81 wrote a death threat to me and Evalunel. You can read it in his recent contributions.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Just to make it easier to find it, here. -- 21:29, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link! I'm so glad we have lots of editors looking out for editors and the wiki. The user has been blocked for a year and the comments deleted. 21:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, another... well, not threat but pretty rude comment was brought to my attention by FirstDrellSpectre. I'm leaving a message only here this time though. The comment is here. -- 15:08, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Glad to see that D-day has been on the job and taken care of it. 02:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki issue Hello Loleil I hope you are having a good time during the holidays. In truth I cannot imagine how it is like in the southern hemisphere xD Anyway, I've contacted Tierrie about an important issue which comes up on my end as well as others, however he did not reply. Could you please take a look at it? Thanks! 00:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hi! I'm having a great holidays and it just wouldn't be the same without a nice warm Christmas day! Thanks for asking . Hope you're having a great holidays too. :As to your question, as I coding isn't my strong point, I've sent a friendly reminder to Tierrie so I'm sure he'll have the spoilers up and running again in no time. . 04:34, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I will try and remember to use the "one space" after sentences when making updates in these pages. I am used to using two spaces so it's second nature when I type but I will do my best. As for getting Coarse Cut Gauntlets when you complete the Kadan-Fe contract for Ignacio in the Crime Wave quest, I am sure this reward is given for completing this contract. Every time I have played I have received this item in the chest after completing this contract. I am playing on the PC so I can't say if it happens on other platforms. Thanks! -- (talk) 14:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. This message was probably directed to me. I'll add the quest in the gauntlets' acquisition paragraph then. And thanks for your timely responce! 15:07, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Use of Images in Forum Flame Wars Can you please talk to First Drell Spectre about all these images they keep uploading which serve no purpose other than to be a bit of offhand symbolism for the latest forum flak exchange. It's really not an appropriate use of the image upload feature.- 02:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed. 03:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Disused Passage I wanted to ask also about this page, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Disused_Passage?&cb=6329 I can't seem to get the icons and page layout to display properly? Do you have any idea how to fix it? I'd be grateful for any insight. - 02:28, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately that's one of the drawbacks of the iconmini template. If an image is placed too close to it, it won't display properly. Usually you can fix the issue by moving the image to the top or the bottom of the article and I believe that mostlyautumn is working on a more permanent solution too. 03:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Forum incivility Hello, I hope this isn't an inappropriate thing to report, and I'm sorry if it is. It is part of what seems an established pattern of behaviour that is aggravating: FirstDrellSpectre's comment here includes provocative claims about the user he is addressing. He has followed it by bumping several threads in an attempt to cause that topic to drop off the front page of the Wiki; something he has admitted to doing before. -Sophia (talk) 15:43, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing this to my attention Sophia. It will be kept in mind in regards to any future actions. 04:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Semi-protection request Hello Loleil! I'd like to request semi-protection on the Kossith article. The page's term is one of the most (if not the most) contested in the wiki and that can be noticed from the article's history as well as in several topics in the forums and even BSN. As far as I know all the information from outside sources (WoT, BSN, etc) have been already added so the semi-protection won't have negative effects on the article's development. 08:19, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Given the history and contentious nature of the term, I have protected the page. 23:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! :) I'd also like to request semi-protection on Maevaris Tilani article. It seems the temporary full protection issued last September didn't stop further attempts. 15:56, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Protection now in place! 00:37, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Possible vandalism Just a heads up that anons are yet again messing with gender and gender pronouns http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=Serendipity&diff=544625&oldid=544621 on Serendipity's page. Kelcat (talk) 00:39, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Given the history of the page, I think we have to assume it was intended as vandalism and I've protected the page. Thanks for keeping an eye on things. . 01:43, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Making way Hey there! I'd like to ask you to delete the "Berserker", "Shadow" and "Duelist" pages in order to make way for the renames. Thanks! 10:08, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Done. 19:20, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Might I suggest the same for the "Race" page? Yay! 17:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :You certainly may! 20:39, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Red links Hey Loleil! Could you take a look at Forum:Red links maintenance? The actual important part is towards the bottom if you just want a quick overview (the rest is mostly discussion). 14:52, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Looked at and commented on! 19:20, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Spoilers yea or nay Do the quests for The Darkspawn Chronicles need spoilers on their pages? I added a spoiler tag to them when I created the majority of them, but now that I'm going through them again to proofread, I'm not sure if the spoiler warning should actually be there. Kelcat (talk) 00:41, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! The wiki has generally operated on the idea that we use spoiler tags to protect readers from info they might not want to know about. In the case of walkthroughs, it's safe to assume that they do want to know about it, so the spoiler tags are good to go! Thanks again for all the great work you've been doing too. 00:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Cool beans--I'll get those fixed up, then. Thanks! Kelcat (talk) 05:04, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Page Rename Hey! Per the discussion on Talk:The Dragon's Lair, this article should be renamed to Mountain Top, but as that page already exists as a redirect we require the assistance of an admin to rename it. Thanks! --Kelcat (talk) 21:11, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :No problems, I've gone ahead and moved the page for you. 00:37, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Could you please rename Refugees to Abandoned Meadow, for the same reasons that applied to the Mountain Top page? -Sophia (talk) 20:11, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :And another one from me :D Ambassador Cera needs to be changed to Cera. Kelcat (talk) 07:50, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Taken care of. 20:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Tired of my requests yet? :D Elder Valendrian needs to be renamed to the existing Valendrian. Kelcat (talk) 01:37, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hehe not at all! It's done. 05:25, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate Forum Threads Someone's going around posting really inappropriately named forum threads: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Lord_Bhelen_Dwarven_Prick?t=20140126231206 - 09:55, January 27, 2014 (UTC) P.S Drell/StubbornSlayer/Whatever confusing name they're using now, is hitting forum threads left right and center. Not sure if they're trying to bump the threads down again but given the repeated infractions, I just thought I should mention it.- 11:54, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm the title is certainly on the border of what is acceptable, I will keep an eye on any future edits and thank you for letting me know about First Drell Spectre. 20:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Alphas Merge It's been over a week and we seem to have reached a consensus so with your permission, I'd like to merge this article http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Alphas into the http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Darkspawn article. - 11:59, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Please go right ahead. 20:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Ok I've added the material. So now feel free to do whatever it is you admins do to articles swept up in mergers.- 14:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Unification of Alamarri Also it seems we've reached a consensus on the talk page for this article that it should be deleted. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Unification_of_Alamarri- 16:39, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, Henio has decided to weigh in after all and voted negative. The deadlock continues!- 17:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Looking like it's quite the deadlock! 20:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Missing info tracking Is there an easy way to find all of the articles with the tag on them? I thought it would be on the Site maintenance page but it isn't. Kelcat (talk) 05:05, January 28, 2014 (UTC) And HD3 has saved the day :D :D Kelcat (talk) 05:09, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Glad he was able to help. 20:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Benevolent Spirit category Demons are also spirits, but corrupted, so I think non-demons like Faith should have category Benevolent Spirit instead of simply Spirit.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 18:16, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think spirits adequately covers the topic myself. 19:51, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to report a vandalism This page Nigel Simmons is nothing, but a spam.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 13:52, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for the report. 19:51, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to report another act of vandalism http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Cassandra_Pentaghast?diff=556054&oldid=554829. FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 19:05, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age wiki logos Hey there! There are two identical wiki logos: * File:Wiki.png * File:NewLogo2.png The first is lacking a license and is in an inappropriate category and the second is not sysop protected. Regardless, I think we should keep one of them and transfer all the links to the other. What do you think? 14:18, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Vandal vandalized the Storm of the Century page. TheUnknown285 (talk) 06:40, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to report insult I'd like to report that anon 103.14.60.36 insulted me on a blog. Here is this edition. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/103.14.60.36 FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 18:04, February 22, 2014 (UTC) And here is another insult http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.200.13.77 FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:08, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Various stuff Hey Loleil! Here's some of the stuff that I told you about. I hope you're strong and well now! * http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Darkspawn_lore?redirect=no - delete (can't add a for some reason) * http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Gertek - one link which leads to Project Genitivi * http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Bloodline - links which need fixing as well * User blog:Blizzard336/chat problems - red category on this blog * Forum:Tainted/possessed in character infobox - shall we add this discussion in the guidelines? * Forum:DA:Helping out - I need your help over here. Based on the discussion it seems this is approved, however I cannot pass the changes on my own. Thanks in advance! 03:17, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Getting there! I am happy to take care of these for you and on a personal note, I would like to say that I was always impressed by your commitment and attention to detail. Hope to see you again soon. . 22:26, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Just a heads up As previously mentioned here FirstDrellSpectre seems to be at it again. When my forum "Call to all blood mages" was pushed down, I did a minor edit as a bit of a test to see if it would happen again. It did. so now for the third day in a row I see his name pushing down all the forum posts he seems to take issue with. I Have no real proof other then what I've seen, so I wanted to bring it to your attention. Hope the day is treating you fair, cheers! Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 16:53, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :When I make new hilarious topics, it's natural that older ones disappear.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 17:17, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I find it suspect that you suddenly have this urge to create new topics (which you've only made 2 new topics the rest is you responding to posts from months ago) right when there's a few topics you don't agree with. To top that off with the fact that you've admitted before you do this to bury posts you deem unworthy.... AND this has been going on for 3 days now. So you just HAPPEN to want to talk about ALL the other topics except the ones that are pro mage? Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 18:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :::You can't forbid me creating new topics. There is nothing bad in trying to restore own topics like you restored your Calling Blood Mages. Everyone can say what thinks, even on last topic they want to talk about.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 19:01, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::There is something bad about creating new topics when you the old topics have run their course and you are only commenting on them to limit the conversation on topics you don't like. Please only comment on forum topics when you have a genuine point you wish to contribute to the discussion. 22:26, March 9, 2014 (UTC) restraining order Do you have something like "restraining order"? Because I have enough of an anon, who annoys me by his replies that make fun of me and tryings to put his words in my mouth, there are his last accounts. 112.200. as the beginnings of all those IPs are no coincidence. Additionally he accused EzzyD of racism. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.200.0.60 http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.200.47.38 http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.200.0.211 http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.200.32.5 FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 06:21, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :We don't have a restraining order on the wiki. However, I agree with you that these IPs are likely the same person. I will contact them and ask them not to target you. However, again I would like you think about why so many editors have had negative reactions to your posts. 22:26, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I know why I try to avoid giving them another reasons.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 06:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Heya :) Just thought I'd drop by to say that it was fantastic hangin' out in Austin with you! You helped make the potentially nerve-racking prospect of a live event easy and fun. Please don't be a stranger. If you need help with any tech issues or design questions – though from the look of things here, you probably don't – just give me a shout! — CzechOut 16:10, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Right back at ya! It was a really great event and I'm totally ready for the rematch now . And thank you for the offer , always nice to know there's another editor out there to collaborate with. 22:26, March 9, 2014 (UTC)